Confession Session
by AndyBunny
Summary: #16. If there was one thing that put him off, it was the fact that she was manlier than him. "So, while I was wallowing in self pity, you were busy drinking milk to add a few inches on your height and build up muscles to feel some worthiness once you asked me out?" "When you say it like that, it sounds stupid." Laughs. Canon. Cliched sweetness inside. MisakiXTakumi.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything

A/N: **Warning** though. It has cliché sweetness inside. And as always, do tell me what you think.

-;-

PP.

-;-

True love never dies. It only gets stronger on the passing of time.

AB

**Title:** Confession Session

**Genre:** Romance X General

**Pairing:** Usui Takumi X AyuzawaMisaki

**Apt**: right after Providence. :'D

Confession Session

"Usui Takumi? Likes me? Right."

I didn't exactly know Aoi Hyoudou—my adoptive brother—for nothing. He's pretty much famous around Seika due to his feminine appearance despite being a boy. Girls envy him because he looked like those Lolita types we've been seeing on national TV and when dressed as female, boys flocks together around him like he was some celebrity. While he was enjoying the spotlight, I prefer being very much alone. I was your typical teenager next door—eyeglasses, braids, full bangs and braces on teeth. Until my braces were successfully removed, and Aoi coerced me to ditch my bangs, braids and glasses so I wouldn't play the social misfit character for a woman.

One thing I hate about Aoi was he was trying to turn me into something like me. He's quite vain, you know. On mornings, he'd wake up ridiculously early just to annoy me by playing dress up with me. It was stupid and unnecessary. I've never been one to like frills and ribbons and chiffon made fabrics. Aoi was an addict about beauty. One can say he was a beauty freak. But he was kind. And despite being constantly told so that he was friggin' famous, he remains kindhearted and gentle—only on me, though.

But he was mercenary. Whenever he sees cute things, he'd want them no matter what. He loves to sew my clothes too and I've never been thankful since I don't know anything about sewing. When it comes to feminine duties, trust me, I sucked on it.

"You look like you're about to puke." I glared at Aoi before looking back to the book I'm reading—Fire by Cristin Cashore—and adjusted my prescription glasses. I was so certain I saw Aoi pouted before his hand came reaching out for the book to grab it and throw it off towards the next table. It created a noise and someone "SSHed!" at us while I ducked in to the table to hide myself behind Aoi. The dork merely rolled his eyes. "Come with me now to the soccer match, please."

I scowled at him. "You're being noticeably forceful today. It's annoying."

"Because I personally heard it from him. He was talking with some dork—"

"—some dork?!" I hissed at him under my breath. "He's a popular guy, he wont be talking with some dork—wait, are you talking about that popular soccer player guy named Usui Takumi?"

"Yeah. Why? Who do you think I'm talking about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, some dork?"

"You are such a bitch."

"Thank you. Now, off you go."

"Let's go cheer for Usui Takumi!" he hissed at me, letting out a low "eep!" when the buzzer above us buzzed loudly, signaling us to get out of the library. I was so annoyed at Aoi as I got my Fire book and dumps it inside my bag before standing to leave him. Aoi came following suite. "Ayuzawa, my most beautiful but nerdy sister—"

"Fine!" I yelled at him, ignoring people as they give Aoi and I the _Look_. "I'm coming with you, happy now?"

The bastard came strutting towards me before linking his arm on mine. "Very happy. You'll have a love life soon enough—"

"No, thanks, I'd rather not—"

"—And his name is Usui Takumi."

.

.

The soccer practice is something that was quiet enough to make me feel relax.

There were only a few handfuls of females around so it was easier for Aoi and I snag seats for better viewing. There were many people playing for the try out game and the coach, a blond haired foreigner woman, divided the players on two teams: Shirts and Skins. Beside me, Aoi squealed excitedly while clutching hard on my arm as if once he let go of me, I'd be running off somewhere—well, it isn't like it wasn't a plan. He insists that the said guy likes me and I can't let him spread that kind of baseless rumor around or it would be goodbye solitude for me.

Usui Takumi is just… way out of my league. He's too perfect to be true and I kind of hate him that way because he does things so easily while I have to put in extra effort to do things perfectly. Damn, how could he still looked so stunning and perfect and not lose his air of virility even if he was already covered in mud and sweat? Damn Aoi for getting those things inside my head.

"Look, look, Misaki, don't you think Usui Takumi's just as equally hot as Channing Tatum? Look at those abs! Damn, that was delectable—"

"Can you please not look at him that way as though he was some kind of Christmas turkey on display?"

Instead, Aoi laughed. "Hm, is that the putrid reek of jealousy I'm sensing?" he grinned at me and together; we both look back to the field when the umpire signaled the try out game be started. It was cool, Usui Takumi, I mean, and for the rest of the game, I couldn't help but admire him as he play the game as if he knows it like the back of his hand.

He was my best friend, you know? But then again, he was once now. He came down from England when he was five and I would often see him playing by the sandbox alone and exudes that aura as though he doesn't want to be accompanied by anyone. But then again, I really dislike seeing lonely boys and I wanted to save him from being labeled as the boy who stands out but doesn't fit in the community due to his very obvious foreign bloodline—no matter if it was not pure. We started hanging out, of course, and he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I got used to the fact that he wasn't really the type to speak much so I would often volunteer to do the talking. And on those days, that we're together, I was so certain he had a lot of fun because he usually doesn't smile but when he's with me, he shows that really cute smile that as a kid, I've always had the desire to see.

Well, he was a really cute kid—and I can't leave cute kids alone. I've always been this Good Samaritan that doesn't want lonely people to get, well, lonely. I love happy surroundings and since I was happy, I wanted other kids to experience that, too.

Things started to change when we were at middle school. So yeah, we used to hang out and watch movies together and eat a lot of good stuff until our family adopted Aoi. At first, he was cool with my little brother and then, he just, distanced himself as if he doesn't want me anymore.

Well, he wouldn't really distance himself if he still does want me—as a friend, I mean.

And since he seemed like he wanted to have friends of his own, a group where I don't belong, I respected his decision and stayed out of his sight. He became pretty famous at school and whenever I was at the washroom, I'd hear girls talk about Takumi this and Takumi that endlessly. They've seen us hang out during those really early days of our middle school year and they've continually harassed me with questions whether he prefers boxers or briefs and all those junkies. I mean, really? We're friends, all right? But I haven't seen him—even for once—wearing only that. Well, I've seen him wearing nothing but boxers before but that was during the time of our… childhood. I mean, it wasn't my fault that we're swimming our guts out to this lake we've found and he just have to strip naked—leaving only his boxers on—because we didn't bring any extra clothes with us—

So, back to that bastard, I watch him as he play—cringing at the sound of boar-like shrieks behind, beside and in front of me coming from his fan girls—and I couldn't really take my eyes off his… _body _because seriously, he was filling out in a, to quote Aoi's disgusting description, delectable way. His muscles were lean and he had the right amount of muscles on every part of his body. And damn those really strong arms.

What the heck happened to that sweet and shy kid living two doors down our house? Why was he like… _THAT? _He isn't like that before. sure he was a bit of a trying hard kind of guy trying to lift weights he couldn't totally lift—that was when we are twelve—but now, looking at him, no wonder people of the female populace wanted to see him wearing nothing but his boxers.

Yes, he prefers boxers over briefs—God, somebody stop me. I can't believe I was talking about that. Females started shrieking again and since I couldn't take it anymore—I mean, they are ogling over my best friend—and that really looked and sounded nasty on my part because, well, for one, Usui Takumi happened to be my best friend no matter how distant we are now to each other. I stand off my seat and got my bag from the dusty ground when I felt Aoi's hand on my elbow.

"Hey, where are you going—"

"Seriously, don't… don't stop me." I wanted to hiss at him but he was my dear brother and there are times that he was helpful, too. But I really couldn't stomach this. "I can't bear to watch…" I eyed Usui Takumi again—the guy who was damn and utterly different now from that sweet little kid I've gotten fairly used to hang out with when I was still a toddler—and turns back to Aoi. "—_that. _It was unfair, Aoi, okay? I don't like watching him that way because he was my best friend and I don't do that sort of thing to my best friends. I am not one of his fan girls."

He eventually let me off because if he refused to, I would have screamed bloody murder, before I throw Takumi one last glance—blushing when he caught me staring at him—before I nodded at Aoi and walked out of the soccer field.

Damn, that was really horrible. Fuck myself for acting such a goober.

.

I sang along the lines of Katy Perry's One of the Boys while ridiculously prancing around the living room with a tetra pack of Dutch Mill on my hands. Aoi thought I was hilarious—and ridiculous and looks like a complete fool—as I danced around like some zombie wannabe but he maximized the volume anyway and together, we ransacked the house looking like we're in a ridiculous party of our own. Mom came around after probably twenty minutes of out of tune singing and scolded Aoi and I for creating noises that disturb the entire neighborhood.

We were still laughing our asses out, looking outrageous because we have smeared lipstick on our faces after playing rock-and-scissors when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza!" Mom called out from her private office. "Aoi, come here and get the money. Get the door, Misa!"

We giggled again, and I was still feeling high strung as I sang next her Waking Up in Vegas song and pushed the door open only to be completely startled at the sight of Usui Takumi standing right in front of me—the me who had smeared lipstick all over my face. He stared at me, not the least bit bothered by my appearance before he pick up his hand and reached out for my face, trying in futile effort to erase the traces of lipstick that was all over my face before he actually _chuckled. _

Yowlzemay! Did he just look absolutely hot chuckling that way? Get a grip of yourself, Ayuzawa Misaki! Thoughtlessly, I slap his hand away and straightened my back. "What are you doing here?" I asked as coldly as I could. He was giving me the cold shoulder for the past six years already. Why not play the same game? I left the door open since, even if I was mad, I was never impolite, and proceeded to the stereo to minimized the volume of the song currently playing in. I spun around to face him, slightly startled since he was already inside the house—making himself comfortable as though he was some Adonis wannabe—while quietly looking around, inspecting the messy state of Aoi and I's doing. "What? Did you got into the wrong house and was too embarrassed to admit that you weren't really supposed to be in here? The door is open and you can leave—ow!"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, how dare you speak like that with Takumi-chan!" my mother, who I didn't know was actually and already standing behind me, yelled against my ear after smashing her thick book on the back of my head. Aoi, with his face still smeared with lipstick, laughed quietly to spite me. Mom eyed Takumi again as though he was an angel and smiled disgustingly sugary sweet. "Takumi-chan, forgive my Misaki, okay? You know her; she was usually rough with other people."

Takumi merely nodded. "Yeah, I know that much after hanging out with her a lot of times."

"Back then, you mean?" I whispered under my breath and immediately cringed away from Mom when she aimed the book on my head again. I eyed _Takumi-chan _again. "So, what brings you here, my dearest, good old friend? Did you come to borrow my Mom?"

He ignored the sarcasm on my voice. "No, in fact, I came here to borrow you for a moment. Minako-san, can I borrow her for a minute."

Mom enthusiastically beamed an "Of course!" the same time I grumbled a low "No." but then again, I don't really want to get killed by my mother so when the bastard—screw him for acting as though nothing major happened between us—ushered me out, I had no other choices but to follow him out and into the front lawn. I grimly occupied the swing while he stood like an awkward turtle by the picket fences right in front of me. There was a pregnant silence that transpired between us and before I could do something bloody, I decided to speak first.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'm gonna go back inside the house. I didn't agreed to come with you only to end up freezing here in the damn cold." I grumbled icily.

He eyed me—and I swear I could feel the hairs on my skin standing as he did that—before he shrugged off his jacket and drape it on me. I was stupefied. Wow, that was… super. That was really sweet of him.

Awkward, though. I really wanted to go back home.

I decided to look away. "Thanks."

"Hm."

"So, I say, talk." I wanted this done and I really wanted this done now. I'm not going to stick long if he just came here to formally end our friendship—not like I care, though.

He sighed.

I sighed, too. "Sighing is not talking with me, Takumi—oh wait, do I get to call you Usui-kun now? You seem too far away from me now. It's like I don't know you anymore—like I didn't even know you from the start." I sighed because I was getting all emotional again and I definitely didn't want to cry because it would just annoy the hell out of me. And I totally look ugly crying like that. "Okay, just get on with it. Are you trying to break up with me?"

He seemed stupefied, either. "Break up?"

I snorted at him. "Don't take it the wrong way, jerk. I meant it as are you trying to formally dissolve our friendship? Because if that's what you came here for, then, mission done. You've dissolve our friendship the moment you started acting moody and scowl-y and frown-y with me. Bu-bye—"

"Wait," he grabbed my elbow before I could even make a mad dash back to the safety confines of my home and gently pushed me down the swing before stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. I didn't notice before but that V-neck white shirt totally looks… good on him.

Cut the crap, Ayuzawa! "What now, Usui? I really, really, really don't like you right now. You wouldn't really want to cross my irritation tonight or you'd damn see hell—"

"Will you please shut up for a moment?" he cut me off sharply and I was instantly silent. I stared at him and he stared back at me before exhaling. From the faint light of the street light, I could very much notice how his nape was starting to turn into an angry shade of red.

I frowned. "What's with you?"

"I like you."

My mouth fell open as soon as the words are out and instantaneously, Aoi's words about _him _liking _me _bounced back into my system. But I was uncertain if I heard it right and thoughtlessly, I smacked my own head. "I'm starting to hear things. Did you say something?"

"I like you, that's what I've said." He stared at me again and I could feel blood inched up my cheeks as I stared back at him in equal confusion.

I probably look like a fish now the way my mouth was dangling open like a dog. And the thought of putting my foot into my mouth emerged into my crazed system. How am I supposed to react to that? "Er… thank you, I guess?"

He frowned at me, and before I could even scream hell, he suddenly collapsed into the ground and into his knees before holding both of my hands. His hands were warm and I thought I really like it when he held my hand like that. What was wrong with me? Worst, what is wrong with Usui Takumi? Was he playing tricks on me?

I decided to try again. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?"

"But you were not… nice to me!" I practically screamed on his face. "If you really—ugh—like me, you should be nice to me. But instead, you act like this alien bastard whenever you'd see me and you'd cringed away whenever we'd accidentally brushed our skins against each other! Where's the _I like you _in that?"

"Was I that harsh on you?"

"I really want to gobsmacked you right now."

"Thanks." He muttered before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the temple as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I flushed beet red while he simply chuckled and returned to his posture on the ground—like he was prostrating himself. His hands were still on me and despite the coldness outside, he made me fuzzy warm. "I was… not certain how to say that, you know, I like you." He look away as if to hide his embarrassment and I really think that was adorable. Now, he's really starting to act like how he was when we were still on our diapers and jumper shorts and dresses. "You were too… boyish back then—well, you were still boyish now—but… I thought if I weren't as manly as you are, I don't have the right to be friends with you… and to like you."

"Now where did you get that kind of shitty excuse?" I hissed, trying to contain my laughter because he was just so adorable for me to feel thoroughly annoyed. "Lay it on me, seriously, that was not funny and you know it. I would not have befriended you if I really have preferences. Who cares if you're girlier than me?"

"That's the whole point."

"What's the point? Get into the point now, Takumi, or I swear I'm really going to start hitting you after five seconds."

He sighed and it made me feel as though he thinks I was the most incompetent person in the world out there. "I like you and I can't say it because… I wasn't like how I look now back then."

I stared at him for, like, ten seconds and when I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, I burst out into a strident form of mirth and thoughtlessly smack my fist against his shoulder blades. He nearly tumbles off his posture but pride kept him intact with the ground as he glared at me. I continued laughing because he was so… so adorably lame and I couldn't totally believe that he made me believe that he was mad at me for whatever reasons when, in truth, he only wanted to build more muscles so he could hang out with me again.

When I was done laughing, he still had his beautiful green orbs on me. "You done?"

I nodded before I grab a fistful of his silky blonde locks and gently tugged on it. "Have I ever told you that you are the lamest person I've ever encountered my entire life?"

There was that also adorable frown on his face again. Now why am I beginning to see every angle of him as charming? "You're not taking me seriously."

"No, you were the one that didn't take our friendship seriously." I poke on his hard chest and flushed at the feeling of hard muscle and soft skin underneath my finger. I decided to dismiss my sudden… greenness—if you know what I mean. "Because if you truly think of me as your friend, you wouldn't have thought of those really ridiculous and not to mention lame excuses. God, I felt so awful for the past six years. I thought I've done something wrong to that boy I used to hunt stag beetles with by the forest." I laughed again and I thought I saw the tips of his ears also turning into an adorable shade of pink. "But anyway, you're still a jerk for acting that way."

"I'm starting to feel utterly ridiculed."

"Well, you are really ridiculous. I mean, what could your reasons be for thinking that I don't like you because you're skinny?"

"Ridiculous. I never thought that way."

I'd rolled my eyes. "Right. So, while I was wallowing in self pity because I thought my BFF left me—which was you, by the way—you were too busy drinking milk to add a few stinking inches on your height while building up muscles just so you could feel worthiness once you asked me out?"

"When you said it like that, it sounds utterly stupid."

"Well, it's true, though. And you know that it was really, really stupid, Usui Takumi.

"Do you hate me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I could never hate you, stupid."

I thought I hear him breathe out a sigh of relief. "Then… do you like me?"

I giggled and I decided to stand. He swiftly reciprocated with my actions because he jumps up on his feet too and kept a firm grip on my wrist—and that was really… thoughtful. I didn't know Takumi could actually be this… sweet. "I'd start not… _unliking _you once you quit thinking about really ridiculous things." I smiled at him and was about to enter inside my home when he tugged hard on my elbow again and leaned forward to press a very soft and chaste kiss on my lips. I went completely still as we kissed and when he leaned away, he had that embarrassed yet smug look in his face.

I elbowed him. "You're taking a hell lot of liberty doing this. Just so you know, I haven't really forgiven you for ditching me for the last six years."

"Well, why not pushed me away if you don't like it?"

"I don't even know when you'd do that again. And besides, you do that because you like seeing me flustered. Seriously, I'm gonna hit you."

"I do it because I wanted to do so. I really have this… urge to kiss you but I couldn't because I think I was too skinny to hold you. Seeing you embarrassed is a really nice plus."

"Pervert."

"But you could do it to me, too—you know, kiss me, I mean. And let's see if you have the same effect on me."

"Hah! You wish!"

He had that shy smile on his really tempting lips and with his perceptive green eyes partially hidden behind his blond bangs, he gave me a boyish grin that nearly made me consider trying out his suggestion. "I really do."

Fuck myself for wanting to kiss him.

.

Haha. That was something. I don't know where I've read the lines but I was so certain I read it here in FFN. Anyhow, do you like it? I hope you do. I didn't know where I got the inspiration to write this again since it was already buried here in my personal files and long forgotten. That was such an adorable side of Takumi, don't you think? And I really want to try out different characters on him and on Ayuzawa, as well.

Anyway, do tell me what you think. Give me some love and reviews, okay?

Also, if you like Alice Academy—or Gakuen Arisu—please check out **LyricsandGuitar**'s profile. She's new here and well, since she's my adorable little sister who's a diehard fan of Mikan and Natsume, I wanted people to encourage her to unleash her hidden talents in writing by supporting her fics. Give her some love, too, okay?

**P.P.S: **Please check out my new story The Grim Reaper—not the KWMS version although I was planning to update that one as soon as TGR (GA version) doesn't have any popularity problems anymore. It's really a nice story if only you would try it out.

Hit that button down there now, okay?

AndyBunny


End file.
